


Fragmented Soul - Fragmentale

by SafiiriMaagi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fragmentale - Freeform, Fragmentale AU, Gen, LET'S GO VIRTUE COLLECTING, Lots and lots of friendships - Freeform, Undertale AU, i can't even describe how sorry i am for writing this, nothing bad happens...hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiiriMaagi/pseuds/SafiiriMaagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk falls into the depths of Mt. Ebott, their memory is scattered throughout the Underground. To regain it, they must embark on a journey and collect the six VIRTUES. Friendships will be forged, secrets unveiled and perhaps they will find a place where they truly belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Fragment: DETERMINATION

**Author's Note:**

> So the basics of this AU is that Frisk must collect the six virtues by defeating a few key monsters. And of course other differences include the order of whom they will meet, aside from Flowey and Asgore who will still maintain their positions of being the first and last(?) monsters they meet.

It hurt.

A hand reached up to touch their forehead, wincing ever so slightly at the dull pain that is throbbing on their left temple. Their hand felt sticky and they slowly opened their eyes to stare at the quickly drying smeared blood on their hand.

“…what?” they whispered softly to themselves before turning to look at their surroundings. Sunlight beamed down from somewhere above, a place they can’t reach, they conclude, as the walls seem too steep to even attempt at scrambling back up the way they came.

Wait. ‘Going back’? Their eyes stared up at the faint glimmer of light above that was beginning to fade and scratched at their head, trying to think about what ‘going back’ meant. ‘Go back’ where? They sat there, wondering and wondering, until, with an exasperated sigh, they decided that it meant nothing to them at all. Instead, they turned their attention to their surroundings. It was dark, but by now, their eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness of the cavern and with the help of the small patch of sunlight overhead, they saw that they were surrounded by flowers.

They could not recall the name of the flowers, but they were a pale yellow, kind of gold in color, and to them, it made them feel nostalgic for some reason. They stood up, a little unsteady at first, their arms windmilling in the air to balance their self, before stepping forward, right into a…face?

They let out a small shriek of surprise, and fell hard on their behind, sending a small cloud of loose flower petals into the air on their wake. The face blinked for a few moments, and then gave them a big smile that felt…off. The flower continued beaming and then waved a leaf at them and opened its mouth.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” the self-proclaimed ‘Flowey’ beamed proudly at them and twisted its flower head to the side, one small eye squinting at them and then widening as if in…recognition? “Oooh? How interesting. You’re…new to the Underground, aren’t you?” Though by the way they said it, the human felt a strange feeling pass over them, but they merely assumed that it had to do with how unsettling it was to have a sentient flower speaking to them.

The human shrugged their shoulders, unsure what Flowey meant by ‘Underground’ or ‘being new’. All they knew was that they were hurting and that they needed help. They can’t remember who they are or why they are here. Opening their mouth to speak, they fail to notice the world is darkening around them, painting them and Flowey a contrasting white. Not until they notice a bright red glowing light emitting from their chest.

Glancing down, they stare at the glow and raise their face to meet Flowey’s benevolent smiling one. Flowey pointed at the glow and spoke. “See that? That is your SOUL and-” with a cruel smirk, the flower snaked a vine out of the ground and grabbed the red ‘soul’ dragging it towards him, along with the human who instantly cried out in pain. “-I will be taking it now!” Loud, evil cackling echoed through the cavern, drowning out the human’s screams as they were tossed back towards where the patch of golden flowers had been, now white like them, and they collapsed to their knees, bile threatening to spill out of their mouth.

</3

</   3

But it refused.

Partially. Somehow, even though the red SOUL was split, the human did not fall. Instead, they crouched there, clutching at their chest where the other half remained, faintly glowing. Pulsing with what could only be…

“…so. You have it too. **DETERMINATION**.”

“…too?” Weary eyes looked towards where Flowey was, the flower clutching their other half of their SOUL, and they dragged themselves up to a sitting position, hard pants leaving their body as they stared at Flowey with wide eyes. “I…-” _I don’t understand._

Flowey’s small eyes flicked from the SOUL to them and back, as if he couldn’t understand it either. Another moment passed, and the flower’s face morphed from confusion to a sinister grimace. “Interesting,” he repeated, lowering the vine that held the SOUL to closely inspect it. “Perhaps you are the one they’ve been waiting for.” A long pregnant silence followed, broken by the sound of cracking soil and another vine erupted from the cavern’s floor, this time holding a small jar that Flowey quickly inserted their half SOUL into. “Human. What is your name?”

Even though they are still in pain, still bleeding, the human cannot answer. What was their name? Why was the flower so interested in their SOUL? And why hadn’t it been completely shattered. The glow of their SOUL diminished, and the world around them regained color.  “I don’t…remember.”

“You don’t remember? You really are an idiot.” They snapped their head up at that. Was it possible that Flowey knew who they were? A grunt escaped their mouth as they struggled to rise off of the ground to reach him again, but as if Flowey was expecting that, they were tugged down to the ground again, yet another vine wrapped around their ankle. “Heh. No. You _stay_ right there where they will find you. Thanks to all that noise you’ve been making, I think those two morons have heard you by now. How _fortunate_ for you, human. You should be happy.” Flowey snickered and lovingly caressed the jar he was holding aloft with one of his leaves. “I’ll be taking this with me for now. I’m sure we will meet again.”

And then Flowey seemed to dive into the ground and disappeared, leaving the human all alone in the dark cavern. It was quiet for a few more moments, and they turned their heads up, and barely caught a glimpse of what appeared to be the first star of the night that had fallen while they had been in that strange pitch black area with Flowey. With what little light they had left, they groped around the flower patch, searching for something, _anything_ , to help keep them safe.

Flowey had mentioned ‘those two’ and with how he had treated them, the human was frightened about who they would meet next. And at last, their frantic searching was rewarded with a stick. Though not a lethal weapon in any way or form, they still felt better with it in their hands if they needed to fend off any attackers.

And just like Flowey had said, someone did come.


	2. Second Fragment: The RUINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sockets widening, the skeleton’s grin grew impossibly bigger, quite like a cat whom had just spotted a fresh saucer of milk. “HOHO! WHAT IS THIS I SEE?”
> 
> “certainly not a monster, papy,” Sans stepped closer to them, the loose jacket draped over his shoulders fluttering softly with his movements. He leaned over them, sockets narrowed. “hey, what are ya doin’ here? nobody is supposed ta be here unless…” he jerked his head upwards, and let out a small puff of air from between his teeth, as if he had just remembered a joke. “aw, how sweet of ya ta drop in on us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Tumblr page if you'd like to see small snippets and character designs. The page itself is a work in progress though, so don't expect too much aside from basic things.
> 
> http://fragmentale.tumblr.com
> 
> And here's chapter 2. It took a little longer than I expected, but busy busy busy. Enjoy.

Hands shaking with fear, the human stayed still as the sound of one, no, rather TWO, sets of footsteps began to draw closer to them, their grip on the stick growing tighter until their knuckles turned white with the force of exertion they were using. They hunkered down in the flowers, though they know it is moot to do so, the flowers aren’t tall enough to conceal their body.

“IT CAME FROM OVER HERE, BROTHER!” the first voice they heard was loud and boisterous. Cautiously, they raised their head to peer out into the darkness, a passageway they had not noticed before lit by a swaying lantern held by someone, or something, they couldn’t tell, but whatever it was, it was tall. “I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING, SANS!

The next voice is lower, presumably ‘Sans’, and sounding very tired, as if they had just been woken up from a deep sleep. “i know, i know. heard it too. you think one finally fell, paps?” The lantern came closer and the human held their breath as two skeletons appeared, the taller one squinting through the darkness, looking for something (the human knew it was them but desperately hoped it was for something else, however unlikely that was).

It was wearing light armor, probably some metal, what kind the human did not know, a red cape draped over his shoulders that had a few tatters at the ends but otherwise seemed well taken care of, and steel boots that went up to its knee joints, a strange emblem emblazoned over the metal kneecap. Its face had a large permanent grin on it and on its left check a weird bright blue marking that strangely made their half SOUL ache.

The one trailing behind it was holding its arms behind its head, carefree. No armor at all, just a jacket slung over its shoulders, similar to the taller one’s cape, except the sleeves hung by its sides, flapping with the skeleton’s movements. Beneath it, it wore a plain white t-shirt, and a simple pair of black shorts and what seemed to be slippers at its feet. Like the other one, this one had a marking on its face, except on the left side of its face and a lighter shade of blue. Both skeletons seemed to bear an identical sash across their chests with a small patch that bore some sort of insignia and two beads.

“hm?” Eyeless sockets narrowed, searching the flower field, and the human held their breath, hoping that the skeleton (whom, if its voice was anything to by, was male) wouldn’t see them, but alas to no avail, the skeleton spotted them easily and tapped his brother’s armored shoulder lightly. “pap. right there, i think we found the _sauce_ of all that ruckus.”

‘Pap’ wheeled in place to face Sans, sockets narrowed and an armored hand pointed directly at the smaller skeleton’s chest. “SANS! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT PU-?! WAIT, WHERE?!” The lantern swiveled in their direction again, casting light over the flower field. Pap held it higher and moved it over the flowers, searching, until finally, the light landed on them, making the human flinch.

Sockets widening, the skeleton’s grin grew impossibly bigger, quite like a cat whom had just spotted a fresh saucer of milk. “HOHO! WHAT IS THIS I SEE?”

“certainly not a monster, papy,” Sans stepped closer to them, the loose jacket draped over his shoulders fluttering softly with his movements. He leaned over them, sockets narrowed. “hey, what are ya doin’ here? nobody is supposed ta be here unless…” he jerked his head upwards, and let out a small puff of air from between his teeth, as if he had just remembered a joke. “aw, how sweet of ya ta _drop_ in on us.”

The human let out a frightened yelp and swung the stick in their hands with all their might, clocking the skeleton right on the left cheek. Strangely enough, a number showed over his head. A large red zero. Papy’s jaw clacked open, and he rushed to Sans’ side. “BROTHER?! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” And before the human knew it, they were staring at the tip of some type of bone sword pointed straight at their neck. “DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?!”

Sans didn’t respond, his hand reaching up to touch his cheek, and stared at them, before letting out a low chuckle, and placed his hand around Pap’s wrist, making the larger skeleton back off away from them. “yeah. don’ worry ‘bout it, paps. it’s only a scratch.”

“U…uhm…” their voice was quiet, as they didn’t quite understand. Skeletons were not supposed to walk and talk, it was physically impossible! Then again, flowers weren’t supposed to talk either, and yet… “Whe…where am I? Who are you?”

“oh? gettin’ straight ta the point, good. i can appreciate that. small talk is not really my thing, ya see.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull, and shot a glance at Pap, who just grumbled and planted his bone sword into the ground. “i’m sans. sans the skeleton. and this is my younger brother, Papyrus. we’re the sentries stationed here. where’s here? this, oh stranger, is the Underground, our humble home.” Sans made a little show of bowing to them, the sleeves of his jacket nearly touching the tallest flower.

He extended a bony hand to them, which they only stared at suspiciously. When they didn’t take it, he sighed and redacted his hand back to his side. “and you are?”

“I don-” they began, before being cut off by Papyrus.

“SANS! WHY ARE WE INTRODUCING OURSELVES?! WE SHOULD JUST TAKE THEM WITH US AND TELL TORIEL.”

Sans closed his eye sockets, (the human wondered how it was possible, seeing as they didn’t really see why he would need to blink at all) and hummed, contemplating Papyrus’s words. “now there’s an idea. so human, how ‘bout it? it ain’t too far from here and Tori…well, i’m sure she’d be happy to meet ya. what’s with that look? s’long as ya behave, i won’t hurt ya at all.”

Crossing their arms, the human tilted their head to the side, weighing their options. It seemed like there was only one path anyway, and despite just having been threatened by Papyrus, the two skeletons hadn’t done anything like Flowey had. Still, they hesitated. They didn’t know if trusting Sans and Papyrus was the best idea at the moment. Sans was acting a little too familiar to their liking and Papyrus didn’t seem to like them at all. Why? It’s not like they had fallen here on purpose, right?

“kid? ya still there?”

But going with them was definitely better than staying here all by themselves. With a small sigh, they nodded their head and rose to their feet to brush some of the dirt and dead flower petals on their leggings off, snagging a bit of the fabric and causing it to tear, leaving a rather large hole in the material which they tsked at. With the stick still in their hand, they faced the short skeleton, another small nod as the indicator that they were ready to follow him. Sans gave the stick a passing glance, but didn’t say anything about it. “m’kay, right this way, sport.”

A skeletal finger pointed the way he and Papyrus had come, and he waited for them to begin walking forward. The human’s eyes flicked to Papyrus, whom had turned his head away and folded his arms over his armored chest, clearly unhappy with Sans’ decision.

“Okay.”

-

The next thirty minutes or so were spent walking through a lot of hallways in near silence, which was only broken when they neared a puzzle, Sans or, surprisingly, Papyrus, would explain to them how each puzzle worked and the brothers would step back and allow them to try their hand at it. The puzzles themselves were not too difficult at all, save for the one that even Papyrus forgot the answer to, which ended up with the human falling through a crack unto a pile of leaves beneath the floor. This actually got the tall armored skeleton to jump down after them to see if they were all right.

“MAYBE IT IS BETTER IF MY BROTHER AND I TEST THESE FIRST, HUMAN,” he said, picking them up and removing leaves from their hair. They smiled and told him that they were fine, and that they actually were having a lot of fun.

This seemed to surprise him, and Papyrus wordlessly put them down, as he crossed his arms and brought a bony hand to his cheekbone to stare at them curiously. “YOU THINK THESE PUZZLES ARE FUN?”

Nodding their head, the human smiled. “Mm! They have also made me realize something, Papyrus.”

“WHAT”S THAT?”

Moving their head from side to side, as if checking to see if anybody was around, they motioned for Papyrus to lean down towards their level and stage whispered to him. “You like them too.” This made him pause and a small blush seemed to cross on his face (which they didn’t even question).

“P-PERHAPS! ANYWAY, HUMAN, MY BROTHER IS PROBABLY GETTING TIRED OF WAITING. EVEN IF HE’S LAZY, HE HAS HIS LIMITS. HERE, I’LL HOIST YOU UP THIS VENT SO YOU CAN GET BACK UP. I’LL FOLLOW BEHIND YOU.”

-

After climbing back up, they found Sans sitting on the floor, legs crossed and his back against the wall, fast asleep. Papyrus let out an annoyed huff and moved closer to his brother, but before he could even shake the shorter skeleton awake, Sans opened his eye sockets, twin pinpricks that served as his eyes shifting between the pair. “took ya two long enough. i was beginning to get bored.”

Standing up, Sans stretched his arms and looked at the puzzle, and after a few moments of rubbing his jawbone thoughtfully, pointed out the path. This seemed to irritate Papyrus, prompting him to scold his brother for not speaking up earlier and saving them the trouble. Sans only shrugged and laughed, saying that it was just a joke. “lighten up, papyrus. it’s not like anyone was hurt. Don’t ya remember that it the one who designed the puzzle was Toriel? and ya think she’d ever let anyone get seriously hurt?”

“THAT IS…THAT’S TRUE, BUT STILL!”

The human trailed behind the brothers, an amused smile on their face as they bickered, although it was mostly one-sided, Sans was pretty much indifferent to Papyrus’s words, but a look in the smaller one’s sockets that showed how deeply he respected his brother. Once they made it to the next room, the trio stopped and Papyrus motioned for them to go forward.

“YOU SHOULD BE FAMILIAR WITH HOW THIS ONE WORKS, YES?”

They nodded. Another rock puzzle, easy peasy. Cracking their fingers, the human inspected the three rocks and started with the topmost one and pushed it towards the switch. Nothing happened. Behind them, they could hear Papyrus encouraging them and after giving the tall skeleton a thumbs up, went down to the bottom rock and readied themselves to begin moving it forward. However, before they could even touch it, the rock spoke! Startled, they jumped back and turned to the skeletons for help. Sans was chuckling and Papyrus only shrugged. “DO IT NICELY, HUMAN! THE ROCK IS VERY STUBBORN.”

It took a couple more tries, but finally, the rock agreed to stay in place (although reluctantly, a grumpy huff as the human gave it a thankful pat while they waited for the brothers).

“and from here on, nothing but smooth sailin’,” Sans smiled at them, although the human didn’t know if that was the truth or not. There was one more puzzle, but it was relatively easy, as hints were posted on the stone walls, something they were grateful for. Papyrus told them that they had placed them there on the bequest of ‘Toriel’. Both of the brothers seemed to think highly of that person and they concluded that it must be their benefactor or something similar.

Papyrus laughed. “IN A WAY, HUMAN. TORIEL IS-AH! THERE SHE IS! TORIEEEEEEL! WE HAVE RETURNED!” He waved at something up ahead the pathway and the human watched in awe as both Sans and Papyrus kneeled before the figure that had their back to them. Whoever it was, that person was intimidatingly tall and yet, they felt no fear.

“Oh, back already boys? Did you find out what that strange noise was?” the goatperson(they assumed it was a goat) spoke, its voice very feminine and soft, almost like a loving mother’s, her back still to them as she tended to the house’s small garden patch. Her shoulders sagged and made a small tutting noise as she slowly rose and dusted at her robes. “I can’t understand why the snails wo-”she stopped mid-sentence, and blinked rapidly. “Pa-Papyrus…Sans…is that a child?”

After being addressed, both skeletons rose to their feet, Sans speaking first. “yes. they were hiding amongst the buttercups, Tori.” Looking back at the human, who was standing there awkwardly, he raised his finger and beckoned them to come closer. “human, this is Toriel, the Queen.”

Toriel raised a clawed hand to her mouth and giggled softly, before striding forward with a serene smile on her face. “Oh come now, Sans. I gave up that title long ago, I’m just Toriel.”

“BUT WE’RE YOUR GUARDS!” Papyrus protested, sounding very much like a child that had gotten scolded. “IT WOULD BE DISRESPECTFUL TO ADDRESS YOU SO FORMALLY.”

She gave him a stern look and the tall skeleton cowered a little and the human did not blame him. Toriel’s disapproving look made even them feel ashamed.

“Now, as for you human. How did you come by this place? You are not hurt are yo- …” she stopped mid-sentence, frowning at them and then kneeling down to their level and very carefully, touched their face, turning it this way and that. When she spoke again, her voice was very quiet, yet it contained serious concern in it. “You’re…different. A human hasn’t come here in over a century but…” she glanced at their chest, where their heart should be and her brow furrowed even deeper. Then smiling sweetly, Toriel hugged them. “You must be hungry, come inside and we’ll get you something to eat, my child.”

Her embrace was warm and gentle, and the human felt a strange calm wash over them, like they could speak to this woman about anything and she’d listen patiently. Like she would always protect them. Like she would always receive them with open arms. Like…a mother. With shaky hands, they returned the hug, tears tickling the edges of their eyes and they sank to their knees, their hands clutching at her dress robes, and wept, hot tears streaming down their cheeks to land on the fabric of her dress.

"My child, what's wrong?"

But they could not answer, their wails echoing against the walls, sounding so _pitiful_ , so _hurt_ , and so **_alone_**. Somewhere behind them, the brother shared the same perplexed expression, mirroring Toriel's who lifted a clawed hand, and gently petted their head. "It...It will be all right, my child. You're all right."

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea milling about for a while and after some consideration, I decided to say fuck what ever plot bunnies that were scurrying there and started writing it out. Now, bear in mind that this is my first time writing for Undertale, so I am not too confident about this. So here you have it. Fragmentale.


End file.
